Amor Prohibido
by AniCullen03
Summary: Esta historia se trata de una chica llamada Emma, quien es convertida en vampiro y se enamora de Jacob, un hombre lobo. ¿Podrán Emma & Jacob estar juntos? o ¿Los Vulturis intervenirán y harán cumplir la ley?


AMOR PROHIBIDO

PREFACIO

Jamás imaginé que mi vida cambiaría para siempre gracias a la incondicional ayuda de los Cullen y de Kate y Holly, mis mejores amigas.

Pero sobre todo de un hombre lobo.

Un hombre lobo de ojos oscuros que resplandecían bajo la luz de la luna; un cuerpo dispuesto a interponerse entre el mío y las balas para evitar que saliera herida; unos labios carnosos que no sólo servían para besar, sino también para las palabras de aliento, que resultaban reconfortantes; unas manos que podían secar las lágrimas de la tristeza.

Aún no lograba entender por qué no podía existir el amor entre los hombres lobo y los vampiros.

Amaba a Jacob más que a nada en el mundo.

¿Quién podía resistirse a sus encantos?

No importaba el lugar donde me encontrara, porque si en noches de luna llena escuchaba aullar a un lobo, me sentía feliz.

Él estaba ahí, para quedarse siempre a mi lado y luchar por nosotros.

Forks

_A__llí estaba yo, sola, en medio de un bosque. Me había perdido, y caminaba sin rumbo a ninguna parte._

_Mi vista recorría el lugar una y otra vez, buscando a alguien que me pudiera ayudar._

_En eso, mi mirada se detuvo sobre algo._

_Ese algo no era humano, pero tampoco sabía si era un animal. Parecía un lobo. Era enorme, de pelaje rojizo, ojos oscuros. Y miraba en mi dirección._

_El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de mí. Fue tan grande que eché a correr._

_No sabía si me seguía, pero lo único que quería era escapar de semejante criatura._

_Corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho, hasta que me detuve._

_Estaba frente a un acantilado, el cual se veía muy alto. Traté de dar marcha atrás, pero el lobo bloqueaba la salida, sus ojos se veían amenazantes, cosa que me hacía temblar de pies a cabeza. En ese momento supe que estaba perdida. Si me lanzaba desde allí, con suerte saldría viva._

_De repente, escuché un ruido extraño, y antes de que me diera cuenta, un pedazo de roca se rompió, justo donde estaba parada._

_Comencé a caer a gran velocidad, hasta que mi cuerpo quedó sumergido en las aguas._

_Las olas eran tan fuertes que lograron que diera mi cabeza contra una piedra. Al sentir el golpe, mi vista se nubló._

_No sé si lo vi porque no veía bien en ese momento, o porque él realmente estaba ahí, nadando a una velocidad sobrehumana para llegar a donde estaba._

_Se acercó más, y más, y más._

_Cerré los ojos. No quería ver nada._

_Cuando los volví a abrir, lo tenía delante de mí, y su sonrisa dejaba ver unos colmillos blancos y afilados._

_Su boca se fue acercando a mi cuello lentamente, y entonces…_

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

Abrí los ojos rápidamente.

Gracias al cielo, sólo había sido una pesadilla. Una muy fea. Parecía tan real que creí que realmente era perseguida por ese lobo.

-Señorita.

Me giré para encontrarme con la azafata, que tenía expresión de estar preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien. Es sólo que tuve una pesadilla y me asusté. ¿Podría traerme un vaso de agua?

-Enseguida. ¿Segura que está bien?

-Sí.

Miré por la ventana del avión mientras esperaba que me trajeran el vaso. Necesitaba beber algo después del mal sueño que había tenido.

Últimamente, había tenido muchas pesadillas. Todas éstas comenzaron desde que mis padres murieron en ese accidente de auto.

_Flashback_

_-Regresaremos a medianoche. Sabes que no me gusta dejarte sola, y menos a estas horas de la noche- me dijo mamá. Nunca le había gustado el tema de que me quedara sola en casa._

_- Mamá, tengo 17 años, sé cuidarme perfectamente._

_-Lo sé Emma, es sólo que no puedo evitar pensar en lo que podría pasarte durante nuestra ausencia._

_-No te preocupes. Si llega a pasar algo te llamo al celular. Ahora relájate y váyanse a disfrutar su aniversario._

_-Recuerda cerrar la puerta con llave y no abrirle a nadie- me recordó papá._

_Papá me recordaba eso siempre que salían. Sabía que su preocupación era grande, pero me cansaba que lo repitiera tantas veces. _

_-Sí papá. Ya no se demoren más y vayan a cenar o de lo contrario, la mesa que reservaron se la darán a otra persona._

_-Adiós hija- me dijo mamá dándome un beso en la mejilla._

_-Que lo disfruten. Y no se preocupen más. Estaré en la sala leyendo "Una chica a la antigua"._

_-¿Qué no te cansas de ese libro? Te lo has leído como 20 veces.- me dijo papá con aire divertido._

_-No. De todos los que tengo, ese es uno de mis favoritos._

_-Eres una aburrida total._

_Le respondí sacándole la lengua._

_Él rió ante mi expresión y luego se marcharon hacia el restaurante._

_Miré mi reloj. Eran las 9 de la noche, por lo que decidí prepararme unos sándwiches para comerlos acompañados de mi libro. _

_Había pasado un largo rato leyendo, porque cuando miré la hora, ya era medianoche._

_Cuando mamá decía que volverían a la medianoche, a esa hora volvían, por lo que supuse que llegarían en un rato. Era una mujer muy puntual._

_Subí las escaleras para ir al baño a cepillarme los dientes y el pelo._

_Luego de atarlo en una coleta, bajé a la sala y me recosté en el sofá, ya que en mi habitación hacía un poco de calor._

_Me tapé con una sábana y poco a poco fui sumiéndome en un profundo sueño._

_Me desperté a eso de las 8 de la mañana y lo primero que noté, fue que había mucho silencio._

_Subí a la habitación de mis padres para comprobar que hubieran llegado. Pero cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con la cama vacía._

_Bajé corriendo las escaleras para dirigirme al garaje, pero el auto no estaba ahí. Esto era muy raro, rarísimo._

_Algo en mi interior me decía que algo malo les había pasado._

_Decidí calmarme y desayunar. De seguro habían tenido un problema en el trabajo, con lo cual se marcharon mientras yo seguía dormida. O en todo caso, si no regresaban hasta la tarde, daría aviso a la policía._

_En el momento en que me disponía a calentar el agua para el té, sonó el timbre._

_Fui a abrir la puerta y me encontré con un oficial de policía._

_- ¿Qué se le ofrece?- le pregunté._

_- ¿Es usted Emma Stone?- dijo, muy serio._

_- Sí, soy yo._

_- Soy el oficial Sterrant. No sé como decirle esto- parecía nervioso. Algo había ocurrido._

_- ¿Tiene que ver con mis padres?- pregunté, con miedo._

_- Sí. ¿Pero cómo sabe que vengo a hablarle precisamente de sus padres?_

_- Bueno. Pensé en ellos inmediatamente, pues anoche fueron a celebrar su aniversario. Dijeron que volverían a medianoche pero no lo han hecho- esto me ponía loca cada vez más.- Estoy muy preocupada. Ellos siempre vuelven a la hora acordada, y además, si hubiesen salido esta mañana temprano, habrían dejado una nota sobre la mesa, como lo hacen siempre para que yo sepa que volverán en unos momentos._

_- Entiendo. Bueno, como ya sabe, vine a darle una noticia sobre sus padres. Ellos…_

_- ¿Es una noticia buena o una noticia mala?- pregunté, interrumpiéndolo._

_- Este…_

_- ¡Dígalo de una vez!- casi grité.- Lo siento oficial… lo que ocurre es que me estoy desesperando. Por favor, dígame qué es lo que lo ocurrió a mis padres. _

_- De acuerdo. Esto es algo muy difícil de decir, pero el hecho es que sus padres acaban de fallecer._

_Me quedé sin palabras. No sentía mis piernas, por lo que me sostuve con el marco de la puerta. No podía ser cierto. _

_- Esto debe ser una broma. ¡Mis padres no pueden estar muertos!- grité._

_- Señorita, por favor, cálmese y venga conmigo. Debe identificar los cadáveres._

_Era imposible que estuvieran muertos. _

_- De acuerdo, iré con usted y le demostraré que no son mis padres._

_Estaba en mi casa, llorando a todo lo quedaban mis lágrimas. _

_Los cadáveres que habían encontrado eran de mis padres. Me costaba creerlo. Ya no tenía a nadie. Estaba sola en el mundo._

_De repente, me vino a la mente la imagen de una persona._

_Sin dudarlo un solo momento, me acerqué hasta mi computadora para enviarle un mail al único que podría ayudarme._

"_Querido Embry:_

_Necesito tu ayuda inmediatamente. Mis padres acaban de fallecer y no tengo nadie que pueda estar conmigo en momentos tan difíciles como este._

_Con cariño,_

_Emma."_

_Ahora sólo necesitaba esperar su respuesta._

_Eran las 5 de la tarde cuando sonó el teléfono._

_- ¿Diga?_

_- Emma, soy yo- dijo una voz que esperaba oír._

_- ¡Embry, cuanto me alegro de oírte!_

_- Acabo de leer tu mail y no dudé un solo segundo en llamarte. Tengo una solución._

_- ¿Cuál es? Dímela- pedí con impaciencia._

_- Múdate a Forks- me contestó._

_- ¿A Forks?_

_- Sí, hay una reserva ahí que se llama La Push. Es el lugar donde vivo._

_- ¿Pero cómo llegaré allí?- pregunté con tono preocupado._

_- Por eso no te preocupes, acabo de sacar un boleto de avión. Saldrá el lunes a las 9 de la mañana. Tienes tres días para prepararte._

_- ¿Cómo podré pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo?_

_- No tienes porqué- dijo.- Es un placer para mí ayudarte. Ahora no pierdas tiempo y ponte a arreglar las maletas._

_- Gracias Embry, te veré en unos días._

_- Adiós, y lamento mucho lo de tus padres- dijo con voz triste._

_- Son cosas de la vida por las que todos pasamos. Hay que aprender a superarlas._

_- Sí, tienes razón. Adiós Emma._

_- Adiós Embry._

_Apenas colgué el teléfono, subí a mi habitación a preparar mis maletas para mudarme a Forks, el lugar donde comenzaría mi nueva vida._

_Fin del flashback_

Miré la ventanilla. Todavía no lograba superar ese momento. El ver sus cadáveres ahí en la morgue me había dejado sin alma, sin vida, sin aliento.

- Te voy a ganar Felix. Esta vez estoy segura.

- No es cierto, voy a ganarte por tercera vez consecutiva.

Me giré para ver de dónde provenían esas voces, y al hacerlo, descubrí a las tres personas más hermosas de este planeta.

Había una chica extremadamente pálida. Su rostro era perfecto, incluso pensé que una diosa griega tendría envidia de ella. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, con bucles, ojos verdes que parecían zafiros y una figura que desearía cualquier modelo.

La acompañaban dos chicos, realmente guapos. Uno era de cabello oscuro, ojos verdes y piel blanca como la nieve. El otro también era de piel blanca y cabello oscuro, con la diferencia de que tenía ojos dorados.

Eran simplemente bellos. Nadie podría igualar tan radiante belleza, por más cirugía que se hiciera.

- Señorita, aquí está su vaso- me dijo la azafata logrando que apartara mi mirada de aquellas personas.

- ¡GANÉ!

Ese grito hizo que me sobresaltara y la azafata terminó por volcarme toda el agua contenida en el vaso.

- Perdón. Cuanto lo siento- dicho esto, salió corriendo.

Me quedé asombrada por la reacción de la mujer. ¿Acaso actuaba así siempre ante los problemas?

- Oh, por dios, que torpe soy. ¡Cuánto lo siento!- me dijo la chica que jugaba videojuegos con uno de sus acompañantes.

- No, está bien.

- No, esto no está bien- había preocupación en su voz.- Realmente lo lamento. No había visto que la azafata estaba ahí. Si la hubiese visto habría tenido más cuidado.

- Hubieses gritado de todos modos- dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

- Cállate Felix- le ordenó ella, golpeándolo en el brazo.

- En serio, no pasa nada. Es sólo que me asustaste con el grito- le dije.

- Perdón. Me salió del alma porque finalmente pude ganarle a este tonto.

Reí. La chica parecía simpática y graciosa.

Ella tomó una de sus valijas y la abrió. Hurgó entre la ropa, sacó una camisa marrón a cuadros y me la tendió.

- Toma. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberte mojado la remera.

- No puedo aceptarla. Además no me quedaría bien.

- No le lleves la contraria a Kate- me dijo el chico de ojos verdes, Felix.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunté, confusa.

Tomándome por sorpresa, la chica, Kate, me agarró de la mano y me llevó hasta el baño. Su mano era fría como un cubito de hielo. Abrió la puerta, me dio la camisa y se quedó ahí esperando. Tenía una mirada desafiante.

- Está bien. Me la pondré.

Ella sonrió y salió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

No quería problemas, así que me cambié. La camisa me entraba perfectamente.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a mi asiento. Kate me miró y sonrió, complacida por el resultado.

- Te la regalo. Te queda diez veces mejor que a mí.

- No puedo aceptarla.

- Mejor acéptala- me previno el chico que tenía ojos dorados.

- De acuerdo. Me la quedo. ¡Que alegría!- dije fingiendo que estaba alegre.

Me senté en el asiento, y Kate se sentó a mi lado.

- Imagino que ya sabes como me llamo- me dijo.

- Sí. Te llamas Kate, ¿no?

- Sí. Y supongo que tú también tienes un nombre. ¿Cuál es?

- Emma.

- Muy lindo.

- Gracias- dije, ruborizándome un poco.

Noté que Felix me miraba demasiado. Y eso me hacía sentir incómoda.

- ¿Pero dónde están mis modales?- dijo Kate en ese momento.- Emma, ellos son Felix y Demetri- presentó a los chicos.

- Mucho gusto- saludó cortésmente Demetri.- Lamento que hayas tomado el mismo vuelo que esta loca.

- Me las pagarás Demetri Vulturi.

- Sólo digo la verdad Kate- se defendió.

Kate bufó.

- Discúlpalo Emma. Al parecer su madre lo dejó caer de su cuna cuando era un recién nacido, y eso afectó su cerebro.

- Muy gracioso señorita- dijo Demetri con aire ofendido.

Reí. Ellos eran graciosos. Sin embargo, Felix no dejaba de observarme. Esto se ponía cada vez peor.

- ¿A dónde te diriges Emma?- preguntó Kate, con expresión curiosa.

- A Forks.

- ¡¿A Forks? ¡Nosotros también vamos allá!- gritó tan fuerte que casi me dejó sorda.- Lo siento.

- La próxima vez avísame cuando quieras gritar.

Kate asintió.

- ¿Por qué razón van a Forks?- pregunté.

- Vamos a visitar a los Cullen- respondió Felix.

- ¿Los Cullen?

- Son amigos nuestros- me explicó.- Hacía tiempo que no los veíamos y pensamos que una visita no estaría mal.

- Y tú, ¿por qué razón viajas?- preguntó Demetri.

Me quedé callada. No quería responder a esa pregunta. El sólo hecho de pensar en mis padres me hacía sentir triste.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Felix.- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí- mentí.- Discúlpenme un segundo, voy al baño.

Me levanté del asiento y me dirigí hacia el único lugar donde podría llorar en privado.

Una vez adentro me senté en el piso y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Me venía la imagen de ellos a la mente. Ya no podía seguir así. Necesitaba la ayuda de mi amigo.

Esto era algo que no lograría superar sola.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé ahí encerrada, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, alguien tocó la puerta.

Me levanté y abrí la puerta para encontrarme cara a cara con Felix.

- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.- Kate está preocupada. Llevas aquí 15 minutos.

- Lo siento. No era mi intención preocuparla- me disculpé.

Sorpresivamente, Felix entró al baño, cerró la puerta con llave y se volvió para mirarme a los ojos.

En ese instante, me acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared. Subió su mano hasta mi mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla, mientras que la otra la colocaba en mi cintura. Me estremecí. Sus manos estaban heladas. Y su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Sus labios estaban muy cerca. Demasiado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté.

- ¿Quieres saber?- me dijo.

- Sí.

Me detuve a pensar que era lo que le ocurría. Pero todas mis respuestas fueron respondidas en el momento en que posó sus labios sobre los míos. Eran suaves pero a la vez muy fríos y duros. Sentía que besaba a un mármol.

Sin embargo, subí mis brazos hasta su cuello y los dejé allí. Ese beso era agradable.

Sus manos, que antes acariciaban mis mejillas, bajaron hasta los botones de mi camisa para sacármela. Traté de quitar sus manos de allí, pero no podía, me tenía firmemente agarrada.

Finalmente, me la sacó. Y yo seguía sin poder liberarme. No quería nada de eso. Era algo que no me esperaba.

Todo empeoró cuando intentó sacarme el top que llevaba puesto. Ahí lo empujé con toda la fuerza que tenía, me coloqué la camisa y traté de salir, pero su mano me agarró de la muñeca.

- Emma, por favor no te vayas- se disculpó.- Realmente lo siento. No sé que me pasó. Jamás me había ocurrido algo como…

- Claro- le corté.- Es la excusa más vieja que he oído. Yo no soy un objeto.

Terminé de abrochar los botones y salí de allí tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis piernas.

Llegué hasta donde estaba Kate, quien me miraba con expresión dudosa. Felix me seguía atrás.

- ¿Algún problema?

- No- respondí rápidamente, mientras me sentaba.

- De acuerdo- creo que no la convencí mucho.- Entonces juguemos a "Preguntas y Respuestas".

- ¿Preguntas y Respuestas?- no conocía ese juego.- Jamás lo he jugado.

- Es fácil, yo hago una pregunta y tú tienes que responder con sinceridad- me explicó.- Bien, primera pregunta: ¿cuándo naciste?, quiero fecha completa. Día, mes y año.

- Ok. Nací el 21 de Diciembre de 1988.

- Segunda pregunta: ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga?

No necesité mucho tiempo para responder. Kate era simpática, y sin duda sería una buena amiga. De esas a las que les puedes confesar un asesinato y sin embargo lo mantendrán en secreto; con las que puedes divertirte hasta que no das más del cansancio; a las que te acompañan en tus penas y tratan de consolarte. Pero sobre todo, a la que le gusta tu forma de ser y que está contigo sólo porque realmente desea estarlo.

- Sí.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Ahora tengo una nueva amiga!- gritó de alegría. Luego se calmó un poco y largó su siguiente pregunta,- bien, tercera pregunta: ¿quiénes son tus padres y dónde están en este momento?

Al escucharla me quedé helada. No quería responder. Sentí un enorme hueco en mi estómago, y parecía que mi corazón se encogía hasta quedar del tamaño de un ratoncito.

La sola mención de la palabra "padres" me recordaba mi infancia. Aquella en que la que fui tan feliz, rodeada de las dos personas que más me amaban en el mundo. Que a pesar de los problemas que tuvieran en el trabajo, nunca les impedía regalarme una cálida sonrisa.

No podía negarlo, los echaba mucho de menos. Necesitaba llegar a Forks de inmediato. Tenía que ver a Embry, pues era el único que podía ayudarme a salir adelante.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Kate interrumpió mis pensamientos.- ¿Dije algo malo?

- Debo contarte algo- ya que era mi nueva amiga, me pareció justo que supiera todo lo que me atormentaba en estos momentos.- En respuesta a tu pregunta, mis padres se llaman Robert y Samantha Stone. Hace unos pocos días fallecieron en un accidente de auto, lo cual me destrozó el alma. Y estoy camino a Forks por dos razones. La primera, quiero empezar una nueva vida, desde cero. La segunda, tengo un amigo que vive allí que puede ayudarme a superar esto.

Kate, Felix y Demetri se quedaron mudos ante esa explicación.

- Cuanto lo siento Emma- dijo Demetri.- Con razón te pusiste triste. Se leía en tu rostro.

- Yo también lo siento. Emma, si hubiese sabido que tus padres habían muerto, no te habría preguntado eso- se disculpó Kate.

- No tienes la culpa- la tranquilicé.- Tú no sabías nada.

- Pero aún así lo siento. ¿Podrías perdonarme por mi imprudencia?

- Pero claro que sí. Somos amigas. Se supone que las amigas se dicen todo y…

- Se apoyan unas a otras- completó, mientras me abrazaba.- Bueno, ¿dónde habíamos quedado?

Seguimos jugando "Preguntas y Respuestas" durante todo el tiempo. Cuando estábamos por aterrizar, yo ya sabía muchas cosas sobre Kate. Su nombre completo es Kate Vulturi. Nació el 18 de Noviembre de 1988. Su padre es Aro Vulturi y vive en Italia, pero no tiene madre ya que murió cuando ella nació. No le gustan los niños, es más, los odia, y si hay una cosa que más detesta en la vida, es que le mientan. Sin embargo, ama el helado de chocolate, negro, le gusta cantar y estar con gente peligrosa (esto último no lo entendí mucho, pero no le di importancia).

Cuando Felix y Demetri nos dieron un tiempo a solas, le conté mi pesadilla. Ella escuchó atentamente, y me aseguró que sólo había sido un sueño. Esperaba que eso fuera cierto.

Finalmente aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Kate y yo nos dirigimos a buscar las valijas mientras los chicos iban a verificar si había llegado el auto que les habían mandado desde Volterra.

- ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?- me preguntó.

- No quiero ser una molestia, además ya tengo un asiento reservado en el autobús.

- Oh, está bien- su voz sonó triste.

La verdad es que era cierto lo del asiento, pero la verdadera razón es que no quería viajar en el mismo auto que Felix. No después de que me tratara como un juguete para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales.

- Adiós Kate- me despedí de mi amiga. Me encantaba referirme a Kate de ese modo.

- Adiós Emma. Tienes mi teléfono, así que algún día llámame. Promételo.

- Lo prometo- la abracé.- Adiós chicos.

- Adiós, fue un placer conocerte- dijo Demetri.

Me encaminé hacia el autobús y me senté en el asiento en el que debía sentarme. Como estaba cansada, decidí dormir un poco.

Desperté al poco tiempo. Miré por la ventanilla y descubrí que ya habíamos llegado a Forks.

Se veía que era un pueblo pequeño, de seguro no pasaba los 4.000 habitantes. También escuché que siempre estaba nublado y hacía frío. Sin embargo, hoy estaba soleado, hacía un poco de calor y soplaba una fresca brisa, la cual me pareció agradable.

Cuando bajé del autobús tomé un taxi para que me dejara en la entrada de La Push. Al llegar, pagué y salí del auto para dirigirme a casa de Embry.

La Push era una reserva india. Había un inmenso bosque, lleno de árboles que parecían tener 3 metros de altura. También había una playa, a la que iban muchos chicos.

Comencé a adentrarme en el bosque, pero con cada paso que daba, sentía que me estaba perdiendo.

Gran suerte la mía, me perdí. Tenía la esperanza de que alguien apareciera y me guiara. Cuando comencé a buscar con la mirada a ese "alguien" que me pudiera ayudar, divisé un par de ojos oscuros que me observaban desde un arbusto.

Lentamente fue acercándose, saliendo de su escondite. Al verlo, la sangre se me heló y un terrible pánico se apoderó de mí. Era el lobo de mi pesadilla. Enorme y de pelaje rojizo. Esto no podía ser cierto.

El lobo de mi pesadilla se volvió realidad.

Emma Stone


End file.
